The Tainted Angel and the Innocent Demon
by LiliL-1113
Summary: Liliana Lee was never a normal person, but when she starts her journey, it turns out that there is more to it than she thought. Rivals and competition are the least of her problems, and the Dark Generation is rising. Oh, fun. Pairings in later chapters.
1. How it all started

**Me and my friend are working on a story like this, but it's mostly about her characters and story, so I decided to modify it a little, so I can make my own story post it here! This is mostly the backstory to the whole story. Truthfully, it's not that good so please bear with me!**

**Disclamer: Sadly, I don't own pokemon, but I bet you guys already know that. :(**

* * *

><p>One day, long ago, when kings and queens were still among our time, there lived a widow, who was pregnant with her two babies. This woman was Queen Florinda. Her noble husband, King Damen had died in the One-Thousand Year War last year, on this same exact day.<p>

Queen Florinda could not cope with her loss. She loved her husband, and she felt that if he was not there, what was the point of living? Eve ry night, she cried herself to sleep, only to find him in her dreams, and cry more. Even when Queen Florinda found that she was pregnant, she could not find happiness. The only things keeping her from eternal death, were the words from her Lucario, and her unborn babies.  
>Eventually, the stress was too much for her and the baby twins. It was certain. The children were going to die. Once the Queen heard this, everything inside her mind clicked. Walking to the balcony in an almost dream-like state, she stared up at the bright and shining moon. She could have sworn that she saw King Damen's face smiling down at her, and she had no problem smiling back. Only her Lucario watched this, but anyone else who saw this strange sight would have sworn that she was delusional. Queen Florinda's smile faded as she, still staring at the moon, chanted out loud with a single tear running down her left cheek.<p>

"Oh, great and mighty Lord Arceus! I pray to thee, in hopes that you will pity and help me! Please! Let my two children live! I will do anything; pay any price, just to watch from heaven as my children grow and thrive! That is my only wish, for my time has come, to leave this world; my destiny is done."

After praying the words that she seemed to know by instinct, the remorseful queen fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Searing pain filled her body as she clutched her chest where her heart was, and morphed her mouth into a silent scream, but, she would not scream. It pained her, but she forced this on herself, so she would not scream out in pain. She would face her destiny and accept it.  
>As her last moments were drawing near, a booming message pounded through her ears. The price.<p>

"Two human children,  
>both born in the midst of darkness and light,<br>born, not as siblings, but as strangers,  
>with the help of the chosen guardians,<br>shall help to either bring utter destruction or undying peace to the world.  
>These children will not be your children.<br>They will be two different people,  
>and with no relation to each other at all, these children may venture in the wrong paths,<br>but they are to decide their own life.  
>The mark of the tainted angel.<br>The mark of the innocent demon.  
>Whichever path they each shall take,<br>may change the world forever.  
>The world shall either flourish with happiness, and all evil will fall,<br>or shatter in darkness, and cease to exist at all."

As Queen Florinda heard these words, she noticed something very wrong. This prophecy...wasn't for her at all, it was for her children. She gasped yet again, both in pain and sorrow. The pain she is feeling right now, would be _nothing_ compared to the difficult lives her children would have to face. The price was too high. _SHE_ should be the one suffering. _SHE_ should be the one paying the price. But no, her children will have to. Tears of fear for her children clouded her vision as her last breath came and went; finally falling to the ground dead as her body dissolved like black ink, into nothing. No sign of anyone being there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's short and it sucks, but please do not flame me! <strong>

**R&R ppl! :D**


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" a young, black-haired girl called out loud. She stood up and looked around the lush, green, meadow that she was in. Beautiful flowers scattered the area around her, the sky was clear, and the vast land seemed endless, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about, was finding her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" she called out again and again, but there was no answer; the dead silence contrasting heavily from the beautiful scenery.  
>The little girl gave up and sat down while hugging her knees as tears started to form in her eyes. When she began to cry, the scenery around her shifted and morphed into a more disturbing sight. The grass caught on fire and spread, causing the whole area to be covered with flames and ash. Strangely, the flames did not burn her at all. Instead, they appeared to absorb into her skin. The sky turned pitch black, and the sun disappeared, leaving the girl in complete darkness with only the raging flames for light. Only sounds of cruel laughing could be heard and the only thing that didn't change was the poor girl. She did not look up once to see the horrible sight that had changed so drastically, and she just kept on sobbing and crying hysterically without noticing a thing.<br>It seemed as though hours past, even though it was only a few minutes. The nightmare continuing on and on with no rest. Suddenly, in a split-second, all of the flames vanished. Right then, at that moment, a bright light formed right in front of the little girl. It was so bright that she just had to look up to see it. It was then that she also noticed the world around her and was terribly frightened at the charred ground, the dark sky, and the eerie cackling that was pounding through her ears now that she was fully paying attention to it. She barely realized that this was the same place she was at before.  
>The light started to grow larger, and immediately caught the girl's attention once more.<p>

"I'll protect you..." a voice coming from the light said as the light covered her whole vision.

* * *

><p>Liliana's POV<p>

My eyes shot open as I found myself panting and sweating from the nightmare. It was like a dream I used to always have when I was younger, but the only thing was, it had stopped coming two years ago. I used to always wake up in the night screaming because of it, but this dream was different.  
>In this dream, a light never came to help me or wake me up. It was always just fire and darkness that consumed everything. Everything burning to the ground, and I was there, crying for my parents who were already killed that day. I didn't really know how they were killed. I just found myself sleeping on a couch in a police station. They told me that my house caught on fire, and that somehow, after the fire was doused, they found me sleeping in my room, completely safe and unharmed. Life was never the same after that. I was called the devil's child by almost everyone in New Bark Town except for my two best friends, Ayane and Kailyn, and Professor Elm. However, even Ayane and Kailyn's parents, who knew me for most of my life, banned them from seeing me at all. I had no one to take care of me except for Uncle Simon and Auntie Katie, who were living in Blackthorn City, and even though I really love them, nothing's the same.<br>They did everything for me; bought me clothes, food, and everything I could ask for. I bet I'm a huge nuisance to them. When I leave today, they won't be burdened anymore because of me.  
>"Ugh, what time is it?" I groaned to no one in particular as I stumbled out of my bed sleepily. I looked at my alarm clock, and groaned again; 9:37 A.M. I'm still not used to waking up this early. I was never a morning person, and waking up before 11:00 seems early to me.<br>I heaved a bittersweet sigh as I headed toward the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>?'s POV<p>

I wanted to stay and watch my so-called "parents'" bodies bleed, but I knew I had to leave and get a headstart on the police before they get here and start chasing after me. I calmly walked out the front door and stopped halfway through the walkway in the middle of the lawn.

"Absol, let's go."

The said Absol walked out of the shadows of the house, to stop right next to me and give me a disapproving glare.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." he growled. "They're your PARENTS. Even if they hated you, killing them was wrong, and you know that."

"That's where you're wrong, Absol. If they were my parents, then they wouldn't be dead right now, would they?" I retorted as I started walking towards the forest. "Let's just hurry up and go. The police are going to be here any minute."

Absol just gave an exasperated sigh and followed after me. After he caught up with me, our walking quickly turned into sprinting as we dashed into the forest, leaving my home, my OLD home, and never looking back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Second chapter! I'm going somewhere this weekend, so I just wanted to post another chapter before I left. New characters are being introduced in this chap, and there will be more in the next chapter, so please read and review! :D<strong>


	3. Weirdness

**Well here's the next chap! I'm really proud of myself for making such a long chapter! (well, at least to me anyways)**

* * *

><p>After taking a shower and getting ready, I looked in a mirror as I tied my hair up into my usual ponytail with a streak of blue hair in the black bangs that ran down the right side of my face. I wasn't that pretty, but I didn't care, unlike those stuck-up girls in my classes. Make-up, expensive clothes, and meaningless jewelry are all just a waste of time and money. I'm perfectly fine with just my old sneakers, dark jeans, and the plain blue t-shirt that matched the streak in my hair. My dark brown eyes were framed by my red, square-rimmed, glasses.<p>

"Lili! Come down and say goodbye before you go!" Uncle Simon called from downstairs. My lips formed into a big grin as I grabbed my ipod and connected it to my purple headphones that were around my neck. I put my ipod in my pocket as I also grabbed my dark blue and black messenger bag with my full name, Liliana Lee, sewn in purple on the front (courtesy of Auntie), and sprinted quickly and excitedly out of my door.

"Coming, Uncle!" I called back as I ran down the steps of the stairs, almost tripping in the process. Auntie's Espeon and Uncle's Umbreon, laughed at my speed, since I was usually lazy and NEVER ran, especially down the steps. I narrowed my eyes at them playfully, before bursting into laughter along with them. I petted their heads gleefully, but with a hint of sadness. I won't be seeing these two and everyone else for a while.  
>I walked over to the living room with Espeon and Umbreon trailing behind me, and took time to stop by the slightly opened window near the door in the kitchen, and watch Auntie and her pokemon relax and play with Uncle's pokemon outside in the grass. It was sunny; the perfect day for being outside, and I smiled and sighed bittersweetly at the scene before me.<p>

Auntie's Wigglytuff, Buneary, and Uncle's Azumarill and Marshtomp were playing hide-and-seek tag, while her Togekiss, Milotic, and Uncle's Houndoom and Pidgeot were either resting, or watching the crazy pokemon's antics. Auntie was sitting down on the green grass with her Kricketune as she strummed the notes on her viola sweetly as Kricketune played along with her; both playing the song that she used to play for me whenever I was troubled or had nightmares. Uncle's Altaria was flying above the house peacefully, but even though she was all the way up there, I could still faintly hear her humming the same song. The familiar tune gave me a feeling of nostalgia, especially when I began to hum along with it. It was only when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, that I wrenched my eyes and ears from the heart-warming sight.

"Sad you have to leave soon?" Uncle asked. I just nodded my head and hugged him tightly; my head against his chest since he was a little more than a foot taller than me.  
>"It's okay. It's not like you'll never see us again." He reasoned as he broke the hug. "Just go say bye to everyone first, it's almost time to go."<p>

"Aww..." I whined childishly, but sighed yet again, and replied, "Okay." as I opened the door, feeling the beautiful music fill my ears, and the fresh, relaxing wind wash over me as I headed outside where Auntie and all of the pokemon were.

"Wiggly~!" Wigglytuff called as soon as I stepped outside before practically glomping me and then dragging me to where they were playing hide-and-seek. She gave me directions on what to do, but all I could even understand was, "Wiggly! Wigglytuff! Wiggly?" I stared blankly at the pink bunny, and her cheeks puffed up in frustration. She was about to start again, but Auntie stopped playing and cut her off.

"Wigglytuff! Stop trying to make everyone find them for you! You're supposed to find them yourself!" Auntie chuckled. "Lili has to go soon anyways."

Wigglytuff looked back up at me sadly, seeming to remember that I really was leaving today. She glomped me one more time before calling out all of the hiding pokemon in her language. One by one, all of the hiding pokemon appeared out of various, and very...strange locations.

They all gave me hugs, along with Espeon and Umbreon, while the pokemon that were too "cool" to give hugs, either waved or said bye in their own pokemon language. (Except for Houndoom, who just grunted and went back to sleep. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.)

"Togekiss! Let's go!"

"Pidgeot! Altaria! You're coming too!"

While Auntie and Uncle were calling their pokemon, I looked back at the house one more time. I was really going to miss this place. Even though it felt a little empty without my parents and their pokemon, Auntie, Uncle, Espeon, Umbreon, and all of the other pokemon, really helped to fill that void. It wasn't fully filled, but it was more than enough. I really was happy here, and I feel stupid for not realizing it before.

"Okay you guys, I know you hate being in pokeballs so, no fighting, trashing the house, running away, raiding the fridge, prank calling, pooping on the floor, using knives, and there is food in the cabinet; ask Espeon to get some for you if you want some." I heard Auntie explain to all of the pokemon. I also heard Uncle complaining to her about nagging them, and I laughed. This was my family. I was so caught up with not having my parents anymore, that I didn't realize that Auntie and Uncle were my parents. They took care of me in more ways than one. It was time I be truly grateful for that.

"Lili!" Uncle called, already mounted on Pidgeot's back, while Auntie was on the back of Togekiss. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied back, smiling. I hopped onto Altaria's back carefully and made sure to latch on, before she took flight.  
>"Okay let's go!" Uncle yelled.<br>Then the birds flew into the sky.

The flight was just exhilarating, yet horribly frightening at the same time! The cool breeze; the warm sun; the sights from above; it's amazing! I laid my head against Altaria, as she soared through the sky smoothly; Pidgeot and Togekiss ahead of us, leading the way. Uncle was in front, giving directions he knew by heart to our pokemon as Pidgeot glided to where he was pointing.  
>Smiles from both Uncle and Auntie, told me everytjing I wanted to know. We were here!<br>_'Huh,'_ i thought._ ' I thought it would take longer.'_

After we landed on the east side of New Bark Town, Auntie kissed me on the forehead as she whispered, "Good Luck!" Uncle ruffled my hair like a child, but gave me a warm hug, and said, "Just have fun, okay?" I nodded as they mounted Togekiss and Pidgeot again, and returned Altaria to her Pokeball.

"Bye!" I yelled for the last time as they took off into the sky.

"Hmm," I said to myself while looking at my ipod for the current time; 11:03 AM. We had to be there by 11:30, so I'm still a little early.  
>I decided to go walk around. Except for a new house where my old one was, nothing really changed. The town was still small and I could see some of my old neighbors. Luckily, they either didn't see me or didn't recognize me after about six years.<p>

After exploring the town and reminiscing about my life before I moved, it was 11:26. I started heading to Professor Elm's lab, but as I was about to open the door, I faintly heard the sound of rustling leaves coming from the forest that I would soon be stepping into as a Trainer. I was about to ignore it, but it continued making the noise, and I couldn't help myself. Curiousity peaked, I slowly tiptoed near the forest, and the rustling got louder. Everything seemed to be a blur, as suddenly, I found myself dashing as fast as I could to an unknown place. Adrenaline pumping; lungs burning; no control of my legs or my body whatsoever. Even my mind is starting to turn blank. Dodging through trees and branches, I'm surprised that none of them had even scratched me. I had no idea why I was running; where I was running to, but my legs just kept on sprinting like my life depended on it. For all I know, it did.

Suddenly, my legs just stopped, causing the momentum to break and me to faceplant into a clearing with trees all around me.  
>"Ugh..." I groaned as I pulled myself up on my hands and knees, panting and gasping for air. "What the heck? Where am I?"<br>It was then that I noticed that the inside of my left hand was...glowing? I turned my hand over to see a phosphorescent, white, light coming from a strange...symbol. The marking consisted of strange, thin, and sharp spikes and edges. They were almost like connected, double-sided knives, with no handle. I couldn't make out what it was, or even get a clue. Saying that I was confused is a gigantic understatement. Still staring at my palm, I crawled over to a nearby tree and sat against it. Then, I felt something poke my knee gently. And even though I was focusing so hard on my hand, I was calm about being startled.

I screamed. Right in front of me was a Ralts. However, all my thoughts about why it was here, immediately flew out of my mind, and were replaced as I felt my eyes widen.

On its face, was the exact same replica of the glowing marking on my hand, only the one on its face was glowing pink, while mine was glowing white. However, after about a minute of staring at one another, the shining symbol from both my hand and its face eventually dimmed and faded; leaving our flesh as clean and normal as they were before. A few minutes passed by before I decided to break the awkward silence.

"So...what now?" I asked to the Ralts, not expecting an answer at all.

"I don't know, shouldn't you know?"

I did a double-take after hearing it- I mean, her actually talk to me in full, perfect english. I stared at her yet again incredulously.

"Huh?" I replied, confused. "D-did you just...speak?"

"Nooooo, I just moved my mouth and words magically came out." she replied sarcastically. "Yes, I spoke!"  
>I blinked. Once, twice, before finally asking, "Am I dead?"<p>

"No." she replied bluntly

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Oh my Arceus. Really?"

"I was KIDDING."

"Oh... Oops." I smiled sheepishly as she facepalmed.

I checked my ipod for the time, and I screamed loudly. 11:43?  
>"Oh great!" I groaned sarcastically. "I'm late!"<br>I was about to go run back to the lab, but then I noticed that I don't even know the way. I turned back around, only to face the Ralts that was looking at me with a "Are-you-freaking-kidding-me?" expression on her face. She groaned, grabbed my leg, and then suddenly, everything was white.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know I said that I would explain some stuff in this chapter, but I have a habit of adding more than I originally thought of when I'm actually writing the story. Heheh, sorry! Next Chapter will definatley have more answers!<strong>

**Okay, I also know that Ralts is a little overused. And I know it's from Hoenn, so I will explain why it's in Johto too.**

**I know I'm not a very good or experienced writer, but please read and review! :D**


End file.
